The present invention relates to a sliver feeding and opening device of an open-end spinning machine and, more particularly, to means for aligning the sliver fibers in generally parallel alignment with one another as the fibers exit the sliver feeding and opening device.
Spun yarn produced by open-end spinning machines can be improved if the fibers of the sliver fed from the sliver feeding and opening device have been aligned in parallel alignment with one another to a relatively high degree before these fibers travel along the guide conduit of the sliver feeding and opening device into the spinning chamber of the associated open-end spinning machine. To effect this desired parallel alignment, it is known to mount saw-type teeth or pins on the outer circumference of the opening roller and on the inner surface of the housing of the sliver feeding and opening device facing the opening roller in the region of the housing between the guide plate associated with the intake opening of the sliver feeding and opening device and the guide conduit leading to the spinning chamber of the open-end spinning machine.
In German Patentschrift 29 32 562, a sliver feeding and opening device for an open-end spinning machine is disclosed in which the so-called paralleling members are mounted in the wall of the housing before the opening for the discharge of dirt and other debris of the sliver (with respect to the direction of rotation of the opening roller) and before the opening of the guide conduit leading to the spinning chamber of the open-end spinning machine. These so-called paralleling members are provided as an exchangeable, integral unit adapted to be releasably disposed in corresponding recesses in the housing of the sliver feeding and opening device. However, these paralleling members can create undesirable operating conditions in the sliver feeding and opening device in that these members, in conjunction with the housing, form transition locations or discontinuities on which hook the opened fibers and thereby cause accumulations of such fibers at these locations which can lead to disruption of the spinning operation if the fiber accumulations come loose and travel into the spinning apparatus.
In German Offenlegungsschrift 26 06 193, paralleling members are disclosed which are formed in the shape of flattened teeth. The flattened portion of each tooth is arranged opposite the opening roller of the sliver feeding and opening device.